


Dates - Piers & Raihan

by Jonelin



Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bottom Kibana | Raihan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventually they will switch, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Nezu | Piers, Why is there no tag for Top Piers? :o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonelin/pseuds/Jonelin
Summary: Piers returned home from his first date with Raihan. Marnie was curled up on the couch, looking at her phone, but he walked by like he didn’t even see her. He went to the kitchen, filled the kettle, set it on the stove, and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms.Marnie texts Gloria, ‘be right back’ and sets her phone down.“Well?”“Well…” Piers didn’t have the words.  It was awkward.  It was lovely.  It was enlightening.  It was romantic.  It was… a lot of things.**********The evolution of a relationship.  A companion piece to Gloria & Her Brothers.Maybe I should add a tag for how much I suck at summaries. :p
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Gloria and her Brothers. This chapter has all of the details of Piers and Raihan's early dates that you only see from from Gloria's (and Marnie's) POV in chapter 5 of that story. Please read that story first, though I suppose you don't have to if you don't want to. But many references may not make sense if you haven't read the other story.

Piers returned home from his first date with Raihan. Marnie was curled up on the couch, looking at her phone, but he walked by like he didn’t even see her. He went to the kitchen, filled the kettle, set it on the stove, and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms.

Marnie texts Gloria, _‘be right back’_ and sets her phone down.

“Makin’ tea, bro?” Marnie asks.

“Yeah.”

“Well, might go a bit faster if ya’ turned the fire on.”

“…” He turns the burner knob.

“Well?”

“Well…” Piers didn’t have the words. It was awkward. It was lovely. It was enlightening. It was romantic. It was… a lot of things.

He had showed up at the pub to find Raihan already waiting for him, fiddling with the cuffs on a jacket that should have been illegal on him, tapered in all the right ways. Underneath he wore a black turtleneck and well fitted jeans, and no headband in sight. His dreads are longer than Piers had suspected, falling down the side of his face, past his chin. The bloke looks like a fashion model, and for a moment, it was almost enough to make Piers turn and leave, because dangerous. He watched as the man stood up straighter and smiled when he saw him. Piers’ feet moved him forward of their own volition. Raihan held the door for him, took him gently by the arm, and led him to a table with a “RESERVED” placard on it. It was towards the back, a little isolated, sitting right in front of a window. Once they were seated, Piers realized they would have privacy here, but they were not unseen. The view from the window, with the lights on the street, and the bustle of the people, looked like a bloody postcard. 

Raihan asked Piers what he wanted to drink, and set off to the bar. Piers watched him walk away, because the view from the back was just as nice. Definitely dangerous. Raihan came back a few minutes later, pints in hand. It was uncomfortable at first. Not an _‘I want to run away’_ uncomfortable, but it was making him twitchy. It was easy at the carnival. Little touches, sideways glances, light teases, with the girls buzzing around and the crowds and everything else that was there that could distract them, keeping them from thinking too much about _what_ they were doing. Here, they were face to face and no interruptions. It was just them. 

It was Raihan who broke the silence, asking Piers about how Marnie was handling the gym. Easy conversation territory. From there, it effortlessly moved to current projects they were working on. Piers told Raihan about some new song ideas he’s been working on, finding himself opening up about his process when he looked genuinely interested. Raihan told Piers about his Deino hatchlings. 

“There are only three of them. Luckily, one female. I am going to try and breed them. There numbers have been dwindling due to a rash of poachers a few years back.” Piers must have made a face that showed his distress at that news and Raihan switched to something more lighthearted and told him how all of his Goomy Crew got adopted, thanks to Gloria’s post.

“Speaking of Gloria, I’ve come across her a couple of times, um, I’m not sure what she’s doing. Usually sitting cross-legged, but not always. But her eyes are closed and…”

“Meditatin’,” Piers answers. “She’s bringin’ all her thoughts to the front o’ her mind, then releasin’ ‘em.” Raihan leans in.

“Is she a guru, or something?” Piers laughs out loud, his head thrown back. Raihan leans back and slowly smiles, and he’s looking at Piers like he’s… Piers starts to feel himself blush, and shakes his head.

“Nah, she’s just had, well…” His face goes sober. “It ain’t my story to tell. But it helps her, yeah?”

Raihan had gotten the hint and moved the conversation back into lighter territory.

A plate of bar snacks and a couple of pints later, Raihan asks Piers if he would like to go for a walk. They were strolling down that postcard picture street, chatting about nothing and everything, when Piers felt fingers brush against his, a silent question. Two of his fingers reached out, questioning back, just in case. Then Raihan had taken his hand gently, still unsure. Piers tangled his fingers with his. A definitive answer. They walked to the bridge that headed towards Route 7, looking out at the expansive wild area below them, both hating for it to end, but knowing this was the natural conclusion for the evening. When Piers’ cab arrived, he placed a hand on the side of Raihan’s face, and gave him a soft kiss, before turning to board. 

“It was nice.” Piers answered Marnie.

Marnie smiled. Just then the kettle whistled and Piers set about making a cup of tea. She picked her phone back up, texting Gloria, _‘bro had a good time. You should see his goofy smile.’_

* * *

Raihan was excited. It was Piers who suggested their second date, a night at a venue in Spikemuth, to watch some local talent on open mic night. Piers said he liked going to these, supporting other artists, and keeping tabs on up and coming performers. He couldn’t wait to see him on his home turf. 

He found Piers waiting outside the venue. As he walked up, he couldn’t help but almost drool. While Piers had dressed up for their first date, this Piers here, in the skin-tight jeans, mid-calf boots, faded black band shirt, and a black leather jacket he’d never seen him wear before, was a wet dream. His hair was pulled back into a single ponytail, the tip reaching almost to his waist. Piers just replaced every rock star fantasy that Raihan had ever jerked off to. Are there applications to become a groupie? Because Raihan would totally go backstage and… He stopped those thoughts right there. Wouldn’t do to walk up to the man on their second date sporting a hard on.

“Wow,” Raihan breathes instead, as he reaches him. Piers gives him an embarrassed smile, and opens the door for them to go inside. A woman wearing black with purple hair is sitting at a tall, round table with a money box. Piers hands the woman some money, and she stamps his hand. Raihan reaches for his wallet.

“Hand,” she says. He takes his hand off of his wallet and holds it out. Piers had paid his cover apparently, and that makes him feel giddy for some reason. She stamps the back of his hand and tells them to enjoy the evening.

Once inside, Raihan could see that there were not too many people there. Piers picks a table, a bit off to the side, with a great view of the stage.

“We’re early. This place will be full in ‘bout an hour. Mind if I surprise ya’ on the first round?” How could Raihan say no to that. He loves surprises. Piers heads off to the bar, his willowy body, so lithe, moving gracefully, and Raihan can’t help but stare at his at his ass in those jeans. He watches Piers as he’s having an animated conversation with the bartender, before the barkeep begins mixing their drinks, just out of view. A minute later, Piers returns with what looks like champagne, with a slice of Grepa berry, but after they clink glasses and he takes a sip, he can tell it isn’t just champagne.

“Oh! Oh… this is good.” He sniffs the liquid, then takes another sip. “Flowery? What is this?”

“It’s sparklin’ wine with a sweet flower liqueur. Nessa drug me to brunch with her once, an’ they served these. Kinda got hooked on the taste. Convinced the barkeep here to carry it.” Raihan remembers how much sugar Piers adds to his tea. Seems this man who has perfected looking sour actually loves sweets. “You can imagine how well that request went over in a dive bar in Spikemusth.” They both laugh at that. 

They were chatting easily, having gotten (mostly) past the awkward stage on their first date, and were on their second drink when the place started to fill in. Piers tells Raihan that there was always a good mix of artists at open mic, though some may not be too good, he warned.

“That’s the fun of it all. Never know what ya’ goin’ to get.” About then, the lights dimmed and the emcee came on stage to get things started.

The first artist was introduced, a solo guitarist, just trying out their most recent melody. A soft, slow, acoustic piece that left Raihan’s skin humming. Or it could be the sweet drinks sneaking up on him, or the way Piers’ arm keeps brushing up against him (which is totally not an accident!).

Then a young woman got up and performed slam poetry that threatened to rip Raihan’s heart out. She came right out speaking of atrocities. Horrible, brutal words spit out at a rapid pace. The rhythm of it hard, and unrelenting. A body brutalized, but a spirit not broken. Raihan felt soft fingers stroking his hand when he realized he was digging his fingers into Piers’ thigh. He softened his hold, but left his hand there, feeling the comfort of Piers grounding him. Her final verse was softened, depicting a woman rising from the ashes. Melted and molded, like metal in a forge, coming out the other side, a strong and beautiful sword. Raihan had let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding at the end. 

There was an intermission after a third performance, an A Capella group who still needed work on their harmonizing, but they weren’t terrible. They were entertaining enough to take the edge off after the act before them.

The two stepped outside to get some air, and Raihan spotted a few people lighting up cigarettes.

“I don’t smoke usually, but after that spoken word…” Raihan trails off.

“Wasn’t expecting something that deep, m’self. There’s usually a couple of slams, but wow.” Piers wandered over to the group of smokers, chatted them up for a minute, and came back with two lit cigarettes, handing one to Raihan.

“Thanks.” Raihan starts with a short drag, knowing it’s been a long time since he’d last indulged in a smoke. They chatted about the performances they just saw, finished their smokes, and headed back to their table after getting a fresh round of drinks. 

A few more acts, including another spoken word that, thankfully, wasn’t as emotionally taxing, and the night ended with a fun and raucous band. Piers and Raihan, a little (or a lot?) buzzed and feeling the energy, ended up mingling in with a group of people that included the last band and the woman who did the first spoken word. Everyone seemed to know Piers, even if he seemed unsure how he knew them. He was the local hero, after all. 

Someone ordered a round of shots. 

“T’ yer’ health,” a man shouted, and they all held up their glasses and downed the fiery liquid.

Raihan ended up in a teary (and drunken) conversation with the woman who had performed the heart wrenching spoken word, and felt a bit dense when she was the one consoling him. She clapped him on the back, and smiled. 

“Right good, mate. The more fellas who know, the better. Ya’ keep your mates accountable and call out shite when you see it.” Raihan smiled back at her, and then she pulled him up. “I spewed me guts out on stage, and now ‘s time ta’ have some fun, yeah?” She dragged him and Piers out to dance. They move with no real destination, just letting their bodies flow with the music, and they laugh.

Raihan decides it is his turn to buy, and comes back with another round of shots, and glasses of water for everyone. Even drunk, Raihan tries to be responsible. 

As the pair mingled in the group, they were always touching. A hand on an elbow, an arm around a shoulder, and did Piers just slide his hand across his ass?

“It’s been real, Spikmuth!” Piers shouts out over the music as his hand moves from Raihan’s ass, up his shirt, and under his waistband, stroking a sweet spot at the base of his spine. “But m’ friend and I have to get goin’. He’s got a long cab home.” The group boos but drunken hugs are given out, along with promises to hang out again.

“It’s been real nice meeting ya’, Raihan. Brin’ him ‘round more, Piers. He’s loads fun!” Someone shouted out as they headed for the door. Raihan spins to shoot them all one of his winning smiles and waves. 

They stumble out and Raihan opens his mouth to whine at Piers for making him leave when he was having so much fun, but no words come because he is yanked around the corner of the building, pushed up against the wall, and then...

Kissing isn’t the right word to describe what is happening. He is being devoured. Piers’ hands are everywhere as his tongue slides into Raihan’s mouth. It’s desperate, all lips and teeth. They smell of champagne and cigarettes, and it’s perfect.

Raihan wraps his arms around Piers, sliding them up under his open jacket, his hands feeling his lean back through his shirt, wiry muscle being mapped out with fingers. Piers presses their hips together, and Raihan groans, breaking the kiss, throwing his head back, hitting the wall with a light thud. Piers shows no mercy, his mouth attacking his chin, neck, collarbone, nipping and licking, full mouth kisses along the taught tendons he’s exposing.

Raihan slides his hands down to that ass he’s been staring at all night, trying desperately to pull them even closer together, one of his legs wrapping around the other man’s calf. Their mouths find their way back to each other, a little slower now. It’s still hot, so hot, but better. Piers’ attack is methodical, feeling his mouth with his tongue before sliding it over the top edges of Raihan’s teeth.

Suddenly, Piers spins them so he is against the wall. 

“Why don’t ya’ put those fangs to use,” he says as he tilts his head back, exposing his neck. 

Raihan feels like a starving man being offered a buffet. Or would this make him a starving vampire? He doesn’t think on it long before running his lips gently along the veins presented so prettily to him. He slides a hand down, stroking Piers’ hard length pressing against jeans. Piers groans, a sultry sound coming from deep in his throat. Raihan lets out a hot breath against pale skin and sinks his teeth down, biting then sucking, eliciting another sound out of Piers that is raw, and Raihan feels him pulse through his jeans in his hand.

Arceus, has there been anything hotter ever than this moment, right here, right now, Raihan wonders? He gently licks the bite mark, then presses a reverent kiss there. He could so easily undo the buttons on his jeans, drop to his knees, and worship at the alter of Piers.

“We should stop this now,” he whispers against his neck instead, even as his body is screaming treachery. He continues to grind lightly against Piers’ thigh. “As much as I would love to fuck against this wall, I…” How can he say this is a fantasy to save for another time? That their first time should be…?

“I know.” Piers tips Raihan’s face up to look into his eyes, and he kisses him gently. Oh, he doesn’t have to say. Piers reads those thoughts on his face. Can you fall in love after two dates? Raihan’s not sure, but that look and that kiss sure is helping him get there. They stay there, in that space, for a few more minutes. Hands gliding lightly over bodies. Soft touches, softer words, light kisses, giving themselves time to catch their breaths. 

Piers playfully swats Raihan’s ass as they start walking, making the man squeak in surprise. They make their way under some scaffolding which is blocking out the light from the city’s many neon signs, and a dark, deep laugh comes from Piers, causing a shiver to run up Raihan’s spine. A hand grasps his in the dark, and he’s pulled until body meets body. Piers takes the opportunity to swoop in for another kiss. Deep, but gentle. Just for a moment, before he pulls away, still holding his hand, and they continue on, emerging back into the fluorescent glow of the city.

Once they get to Piers’ flat, Raihan pushes Piers up against the door, crushing his mouth with his own, dipping in for a final taste. He is like ambrosia, and Raihan might expire without it. 

They finally part, and Raihan laughs. Carefree and joyful, like a kid who just got everything he wanted on Christmas morning. In their drunken delight, tangled up in a hug, they fall back against the door again, before Raihan pulls Piers forward, steadying them both.

“I had a great time.”

“I did, too. And ya’ made a lot of new friends in Spikemuth,” Piers said, a wry smile on his face. 

“I’m glad I did you proud,” and a stroke to the cheek.

“Text me when ya’ get home?”

“I will.”

Piers opens the door, but hasn’t turned to go in yet. Raihan can see two shocked faces looking up at them, and he smiles big. He goes in for a quick, chaste kiss, and has to stop himself from skipping to the entrance of the city, where he’ll meet his cab. He hears the door click shut once he’s out of sight.

* * *

Gloria has been really busy and Piers finds himself missing her. Usually he saw her, or at least talked to her, often enough that he’d not had a chance to miss her. He didn’t know he would. He is a bit shocked at how quickly she had become an important part of his life. He’s been missing Marnie, too. The league business that has been keeping Gloria so busy was also keeping Marnie busy. Even though he lives with his sister, she has been coming home late and tired, making quick work of leftovers, and then retiring to her room to unwind. The flat has been quiet lately.

That’s the only reason he let Raihan talk him into having their no dynamax rematch, which Raihan won, though it was only by pure luck. Duraludon tripped. On his own feet. Just stumbled, missing the brunt of the attack that was coming that would have taken him down, but Obstagoon wasn’t as lucky (er, clumsy?), and he went down with the next hit. Piers grumbled and said something he is sure Raihan never thought he’d hear. 

“That was dodgy. I want a rematch!”

They recall their pokemon, and make their way to the Pokémon Center. 

“Want to go to the pub for dinner?” Raihan asks.

“Nah,” Piers shakes his head, and he continues on quickly before Raihan’s face could fully form into a pout. Always that touch of… fear? “I was thinking take-away back at your place?” And there was that smile. The one that made Piers’ heart beat a little faster.

This was their third date, he supposed. The first date was romantic, and a little awkward, getting to know each other. The second was letting loose, and discharging some of the sexual tension they had built up. The third is shaping up to be domestic. No plans or other people. Just a friendly battle, eating in, turning on the telly, cuddling, and hopefully some snogging. Making out with that man was definitely on his to do list.

They settled on a chip shop, and made their way to Raihan’s place. 

“Make yourself at home. Feel free to kick off your boots and relax,” he says, as he takes the bags of food to the kitchen. “I’ll plate these and be right there. What would you like to drink? I have some beer, I think. Oh, and Gloria keeps a stock of red tea here. She said you turned her on to it.”

“Tea is good, and a water, yeah? I still have sand in my mouth from battlin’ ya’.”

Raihan had the good manners to look sheepish at that, and turned to the kitchen. Even after the time they’ve been spending together lately, Piers still finds himself surprised by the Raihan he’s been getting to know. He always pegged Raihan as confident, cocky, and attention seeking. Well, he is confident, and he has a right to that cocky attitude in the arena. He trains hard and takes pride in his team and his skill. He is fierce when he battles. Piers has seen some of that fierceness off the battle field, too, and he feels his face heat as he remembers their last date. 

What he had thought of as cocky and attention seeking off the field though, wasn’t that at all. Raihan is friendly. Genuinely friendly. He delights in people, and loves hearing their stories. Like at the club in Spikemuth. Raihan endeared himself so effortlessly to everyone there, and he did so without deceit or conceit. Piers realizes that the Raihan he thought he knew never existed. Sure, Raihan is confident, sometimes a (charming) smarmy bastard, and a total camera whore. Raihan is also kind, giving, and just so damn likeable. 

And he is really fucking hot, he thinks, as he watches the man come back from the kitchen.

“You were right, mate. That was a good chippy,” Piers said as he leaned back on the couch.

“Right? It’s my favorite one. Did you pick a movie?” 

They made it 10 minutes into the movie before Piers had reached over to hold Raihan’s hand. About 15 minutes into the movie before Raihan scooted over and snuggled into Piers. And 20 minutes into the movie before Piers had moved Raihan under him, and was reacquainting himself with his mouth. Movie, what movie?

Piers takes his time, feeling, memorizing. He pulls Raihan’s bottom lip between his lips before he ghosts his lips over the man’s below him. Raihan lifts his head, chasing the kiss and Piers pulls back.

“Patience.” Another whisper of lips touching, a swipe of tongue against teeth, before Piers goes in for a deeper taste, before trailing kisses along his jaw. Raihan groans as Piers’ mouth moves to his neck, and he slides his hands up and under Piers’ shirt, feeling his body. 

“Oh, your skin…,” he says and throws his head back to give Piers better access.

“Fuck patience.” Piers tugs up on the hem of Raihan’s shirt with one hand, as he braces himself with the other. It doesn’t matter that Piers had pinned Raihan under him. Raihan is the stronger of the two, and he easily rolls him over so their feet hit the ground and he pulls Piers up with him. 

“Bedroom,” he says, as he grabs Piers’ hand and starts moving. 

As soon as they walk through the door, they begin pulling at each other’s clothes, and when that is deemed too slow, they pull off their own. The undressing is frantic, but as soon as the last sock is shed, they stand there, looking at each other. Piers steps forward first, running his hand reverently down Raihan’s sternum, and he shivers under the touch.

“You are beautiful,” Piers says. As much as he wants to feel every inch of him with his hands and mouth and cock but holy shite, his eyes can’t get enough of him. The faint flush of arousal running across his chest. His lean muscles and tapered waist. His long legs that he wants wrapped around him. And fuck, his cock, as perfect as the rest of him. 

Raihan’s breath hitches, and Piers looks up at the sound. He’s never had anyone look at him so adoringly before. Desire is there, simmering just under their skin, but their frenzied lust from moments ago is tempered in this moment. Finally, Raihan reaches out and places a hand on the cheek of the other man’s face.

“Maybe, but you are exquisite.” 

At that, they step into each other’s arms, and the dam holding them back breaks the moment they are skin to skin. Hands, and mouths, and hips grinding into each other, before Piers slowly backs Raihan up until his legs hit the side of the bed. 

“Get in,” Piers growls, and Raihan practically scrambles up onto the bed, sitting on his knees in the center, reaching for Piers. Piers climbs in and claims his mouth in a heated kiss as he lowers him down on the bed, stretching his own body over him. His mouth slides down, his tongue stopping to toy with a nipple before moving to the other one, delighting in the way it makes the other man squirm. Raihan threads his hands into Piers hair, scratching his fingers along his scalp until they hit the ponytail holder at the base of his skull, but before he could pull his hair free, Piers slides further down and looks up at him and smiles.

“I wouldn’t do that unless ya’ want both of us to get strangled. It has a mind of its own.”

Raihan grunts in frustration.

“I want to feel you, too,” he whines, his hands reaching down, but Piers pushes his hands back and chuckles, and before Raihan can protest more, his thoughts are cut off by a hand wrapping around his cock. His hips thrust up at the touch. His back arches when a tongue licks him from base to tip before Piers wraps his lips around him. 

Hands come down on the back of his head again, not pressing or pulling, just there, stroking, as the man above him groans. Piers’ head is spinning from the sounds, and taste, and smell, sliding his mouth up and down while he grips the base of his shaft, his hand moving more steadily from the wetness of his mouth, as saliva pools and seeps out. 

Piers wants more, needs more, and slides his hand down as he follows with his mouth. The head of the cock hitting the back of his throat, and he slides up and breathes, and goes down, relaxing, pushing deeper. Up and down, his mouth following his hand, and each time, just a little further, and there, he feels the mans body tense under him, struggling to not thrust up as he slides into his throat, and it’s magnificent. Piers feels the stretch and slight burn in his throat, and the wetness in his eyes as tears gather from the pleasure pain, and he can’t help it, because he loves this feeling, and he moves his mouth back up and down, and feels the slide deep back there, and the sounds coming from Raihan, and fingers wrapping in his hair and gripping his skull, and up, and…

“Oh god, please, Piers, please, be in me now, now, now,” and he stops, with Raihan’s cock deep in his throat and holds it there, for just another moment, another blissful second, before he comes up slowly, savoring the weight of it as it slips out of his mouth. 

Raihan leans over to his side table, pulls open a drawer, and fishes around for a few seconds before his hand emerges with a bottle that he hands to Piers. He pours some the lube on his fingers, and watches as Raihan drops his knees wider, and he strokes a slick finger around his hole. Raihan sucks in a breath of anticipation and then moans as one finger enters him. Piers moves forward, draping his body over Raihan’s, as he adds a second finger before twisting them up and back, and there, Raihan keens as one of his hands caresses Pier’s back, and his other reaches out to stroke Piers’ cock. 

Piers pulls his fingers out, and adds more lube, and pours some in Raihan’s hand before tossing the bottle off to the side. He groans as he slides two fingers back in, while Raihan’s slicked hand slides up and down his length. He adds a third finger, pumping slowly, letting the body below him yield, gently coaxing. Raihan runs his fingers over the head of his cock, spreading his precum and adding it to the lubrication.

“Please…” Raihan’s whispers, and Piers removes his fingers and moves his body fully over him, as Raihan’s hand guides him, the tip of his cock is nudging his opening, and he presses. Raihan tilts his hips up, and Piers feels himself press half way, and he hisses. 

“Easy.”

“No, now, please now,” and arms wrap around his shoulder blades, and his legs come up around the back of his hips, and he feels Raihan’s body give in underneath him, holding him tight, and he holds still as he bottoms out. Raihan’s body is tense for a moment, then he feels his grip softening, hands begin to slide up and down his torso, legs loosen, his thighs cradling his body.

“You alright?”

“Better than,” Raihan hums, and he wiggles under Piers. 

Piers threads his arms under Raihan’s shoulders, holding on for purchase as he begins to move. It is slow, and achingly beautiful. Their eyes are locked, barely blinking.

They keep a sweet, slow pace. Touching everywhere at all times until they both need more. They move, speed up, slow down, and giggle, because it’s clumsy at times, as first times can be. It’s also wonderful, as they discover each other’s bodies, touching, scratching, kissing, changing angles.

Piers shifts himself and hooks one of Raihan’s legs over the crook of his arm and thrusts up, and there’s the spot, and oh, Raihan cries out and arches underneath him, his heat squeezing, pulling a moan out of Piers.

“Oh… harder. I’m so close.”

“Touch yourself. Let me see you.”

Raihan wraps his hand around himself, holding eye contact with Piers. Piers watches as his hand strokes, and he matches his pace, feeling his own release building.

“Fuck, right there, right there, so close,” and Raihan’s head is thrown back as he thrusts up onto Piers and into his own hand, his eyes screwed shut.

“Fuck, shite,” Piers curses as his orgasm hits him hard at the sight of the man below him, and he keeps pounding through it as Raihan follows, his release spilling over his hand and onto his stomach. 

Piers drops his weight down to one side, breathing heavily onto Raihan’s neck. His body is thrumming in aftershocks, his ears are ringing, and his hips continue to grind, eking out aftershocks until Raihan reaches out a hand to still him. Piers slides out of him and moves them to their sides, facing each other. 

Both men lay there, a thin sheen of sweat on their naked bodies, as they catch their breaths. Raihan lifts Piers right hand with his left, twining their fingers. Piers looks at their joined hands and is entranced by the tan and white contrasting colors of their skin.

“I’m goin’ to grab a towel,” Piers says, even as he doesn’t want to relinquish the other man’s hand, or leave the warm feel of their legs pressed against each other. However not moving will make it less comfortable, the longer they stay there. He places a small kiss on the back of his hand before he gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

“Arceus, what a view,” he hears from behind him and looks over his shoulder to see Raihan comically wiggling his eyebrows. “There’s fresh towels in the cupboard.”

“You’re bonkers, mate… but the view from here ain’t half bad either,” he replies with a wink. 

A moment later, he returns with a wet wash cloth and dry fluffy towel. 

Two cleaned up bodies later, and Raihan makes a show of cuddling up to Piers. He turns, wrapping his limbs around the other man’s body, and lays his head on his shoulder. 

“This alright?” He asks.

Piers just hums and strokes the other man’s hair. His body was buzzing with a warm afterglow that was due to something more than just sex. 

“That was…” Raihan trails off, as he makes nonsense patterns on Piers’ chest with his finger. 

“It was indeed.”

“Will you be here for breakfast?” Raihan asks.

A very roundabout way to ask him to spend the night, so he tips the other man’s face up and there, that vulnerability he saw at the carnival. The same look he has seen several times. For being so open and bold in most every arena of his life, Piers wonders at it. Another aspect of Raihan he’s getting to know. He sees it behind his eyes sometimes. A sadness, or longing. There are moments where he seems unsure of his welcome. 

“Yes,” he answers plainly and can physically feel Raihan’s body relax against his own.

* * *

Raihan is panicking. Gloria is going out to the wild area. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees white skin and blue lips, her body not moving. The thought of losing her terrifies him. He knows he’s being irrational. He goes to the wild area all the time, has been going since he was younger than her. 

Piers. Raihan doesn’t know what else to do, so he tells his Rotom to call Piers. 

Piers answers the phone with a smile on his face, and any other day, his heart would be doing flips at the though that that smile was for him, because of him. He watches that smile slowly move to a look of concern.

“Gloria’s going to the wild area.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“How can you be so calm about this? Last time…”

“Last time was bad luck. Ya’ can’t stop her from livin’, ya’ know.”

“You didn’t see her. I sometimes have nightmares that she is dead in my arms.” Raihan visibly shudders.

“Oh, Rai.”

“I know there’s nothing I can do, but this is the first time she’s going back out and I can’t help but worry.” Raihan is anguished at the though. 

“Rai, how do ya' feel about a trip to the wild area?”

It was ridiculous how early it was. Raihan has no problems getting up early, but the sun isn’t even up yet. It was _‘why the hell am I awake o’clock’_ right now. And poor Piers. He had spent the night with Raihan, and held him through all of his tossing and turning. 

Raihan had a kettle on while he packed the food supplies. He can hear Piers moving in the living room, packing their clothes and sleeping gear. Food packed, Raihan got three travel mugs from his cupboard and set about making tea. Black for him and Gloria, and a buttload of sugar with a touch of cream for Piers. 

“Got everythin’ packed out here,” Piers called from the living room. Raihan put the last of the supplies in his pack, and hoisted it on his back.

“Ready here, too,” he says as he enters the living room.

Raihan hands Piers his tea and they head out into the early morning dark. The sun was just licking the horizon as they made it to the stairs, exiting Hammerlocke, and entering the wild area. Gloria is pacing at the base of the stairs, but stops as she sees them coming.

“You’re late,” she says to them, as they get to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yer grumpy,” Piers shoots back. Raihan smiles.

“I brought you tea!” She takes the tumbler from him, and just turns walks away. Raihan’s smile fades from his face and he feels his heart sink, like lead. Suddenly an arm threads around his waist.

“She’ll come ‘round. Let her have her pout. Let’s follow, but stay back, yeah?”

The two men followed at a distance, watching as she took on a string of strong wild pokemon, before they found their way to the edge of the Lake of Outrage. She brought out her Rotom bike and began peddling, turning to water mode the second it hit the edge of the lake. 

“We’ll wait here,” Piers says.

“But, that’s where…”

“It’s early. She isn’t campin’ there, Rai.”

Raihan sighs, drops his pack, and sits down with his back against a tree, facing the lake. Piers drops his pack, and spreads Raihan’s knees to make room for himself. He sits and leans his back against Raihan, and strong arms loop around his torso.

“Do you think she hates me?” Raihan breaks the silence.

“Nah. I told ya’, she’ll come ‘round. No one could hate ya’, Rai. Especially not Gloria.”

Raihan buries his face into Piers hair and hopes what he says is true. People like Raihan, sure, but people don’t stick around. He is quite terrified that he has pushed Gloria away with his neediness, with his inability to control, or at least hide, his anxiety. He is also afraid that Piers won’t put up with it long either, but he can’t seem to get his heart to stop beating like field full of Cutiefly. 

He closes his eyes and tries to not dwell. The sun is warm, but the breeze coming off of the lake is cool. Soft breathing against him lets him know that Piers has dozed off, and he concentrates on the feel of the man in his arms. He thinks about how things have been moving along with Piers. They’ve spent quite a lot of time together the past several weeks. Now when they text, or call, or go out, it just feels like they are together. Did they seamlessly move from planning dates, to dating? Is Piers his boyfriend? He’s too afraid to ask, but allows that faint glow of hope to stay, instead of squashing it like he’s wont to do. 

His musings are interrupted by the sound of water splashing, and he looks up to see Gloria making her way back across the lake. She wasn’t gone even an hour. He nudges Piers, who grumbles, but wakes up with a stretch and, Arceus! Did he really just crack and pop in that many places? He stands up and holds his hand out to Raihan, who takes it and is hoisted up. Those slim, wiry muscles have a strength in them that is surprising. They pick their packs back up, and wait until Gloria has a small lead on them, before they continue to follow.

Sunset is about an hour away when they finally make it to Bridge Field. They pass under the west side of the bridge, when Gloria finally drops her gear in a clearing and starts to unpack. The two men pick a spot a respectable distance away, but close enough to still be considered in the same camp. Piers begins to unload their tent as Raihan starts to unload their cooking supplies, but he is moving slow, wondering if they should wait for Gloria to cook first before using the fire, or make their own. The thought of them not doing it together hits him hard.

“Pika-CHU!”

Both men look up at the excited call, and immediately notice that Blaze is looking everywhere but at Gloria.

“Pikachu! How did you get here?” Pikachu climbs up onto her shoulder and starts nuzzling her and she smiles.

“Alright you bugger. You’re here, so don’t think you won’t have to train like everyone else,” and they see her glance over at Blaze, her eyes narrowed, but a small smile still on her face. 

Seeing her smile, he realizes how much joy he sucked from her today. He decides that he’ll tell her that he’ll leave in the morning. That she can get up and go on without him. That he’s sorry.

“Hey champ,” he says to get her attention. She looks over at him, and her smile fades. That makes him feel worse. He just destroyed the first smile she shared all day. Suddenly she crumples to the ground onto her knees. Blaze drops to his knees next to her, stroking her head, and Pikachu makes an anguished sound, touching her cheeks with his little hands.

“I’m sorry,” she says, and Raihan runs over and makes it to her side at the same time as Piers. They both drop down and cover her in a hug.

“No, I am,” said Raihan. “We’re here because of my anxiety. It’s just your first trip out and…”

“And nothing. I threw a terrible tantrum instead of enjoying the day at all. Instead of enjoying my brothers.”

Oh, Piers was right. She did come around. Raihan hadn’t ruined everything.

“Well, nothin’ to be done for it now. I will start tea and you lot make the curry, yeah? We have tomorrow for ya' to make it up t' us.” Piers ruffles her hair, and gets up to go get the tea supplies. Pikachu jumps onto his shoulder. 

Leave it to Piers to take a horribly sentimental moment and put it into a pragmatic light.

“I am sorry,” he says. She just hugs him.

Later, they were all sitting around the fire, tea and curry ready. Pikachu is the first to dig in, and are those hearts in his eyes? Intrigued, Raihan takes his first bite, then everyone else, and oh! This has to be the best curry ever. 

Later, the three of them are sitting around the fire as their pokemon played together. Blaze, Obstagoon, and Goodra seem to be having a very serious conversation. Pikachu is laying on his back, lightly snoring, on Gloria’s lap.

“I really am sorry that I was such toddler today,” Gloria breaks the silence. She holds up her hand when she sees Raihan open his mouth to talk. “No, you did nothing wrong. Were you worrying about nothing? Maybe. But your concern came from love. I could have graciously accepted what you both were doing, knowing that you just needed this. And honestly, once I got over myself, I think I needed it, too. I’ve never camped with anyone, and having you here is loads fun. Well, fun once I got over myself. So, maybe we can do this again sometime?”

“Only if we get started at a human hour,” Piers throws in. That makes Raihan laugh, and he has to stop himself before he starts crying, because he feels the tears threatening. He doesn’t even know if the tears coming are happy ones, or relieved ones. Piers scoots over and wraps an around Raihan’s bent knee, fingers running along his shin. A calming touch to bring him back to the moment. They look at each other and Raihan, still smiling, gently swipes at the few tears that escaped.

“Can I just say how happy I am seeing you two together like this?”

Two heads turn to look at Gloria, who has a look on her face to rival Pikachu’s when he ate the curry earlier, and Raihan sees the flush on Piers’ cheeks. 

“Bloody hell, both of you quit bein’ so mushy,” Piers groans.

Piers lays snuggled against Raihan’s chest in the tent. He holds him close and strokes his hair. He can tell that Piers is drained. Piers had been holding it together all day, being strong for Raihan, constantly assuring him everything will be alright. Holding it together for Gloria. He is always the strong one, and so Raihan tries, in this small way, to take care of him. 

The next day was a huge improvement from the day before. The two men still hung back a lot of the time, but this time just to watch and see how Gloria does her training. True to her word, she made Pikachu work, and surprisingly, Pikachu is good. Really good. They’ve heard Marnie talk about how fast Pikachu is in battle. They’ve seen the little tricks and pranks that Gloria and Pikachu play that shows off his speed, but seeing him work with Gloria in battle is a different story. It’s a bit ironic, in a way. Both Gloria and Pikachu are underestimated. No one thought Gloria would beat the undefeatable Leon, and no one expects Pikachu to take down a strong Ferrothorn, where he doesn’t even have the advantage. 

They all take turns training, and even having mini battles against each other, until they reach East Lake Axwell. It’s still a couple of hours before sunset.

“I have an idea,” Gloria announces. She releases all of her pokemon before she continues. “Why don’t we let them all have some free time to just enjoy the outdoors. I’ll ride over to to Axew’s eye to collect some berries, then we tuck everyone in and go into Motostoke for dinner before heading back to Spikmuth.”

The two men looked confused.

“Thought we’d be spendin’ another night out here. Are ya’ sick of us already?” 

“No, no, not at all. Today has been swell,” and she beams. “It has been really nice to have you both here to bounce ideas off of, to test strategies with, to just talk to. But… I have to admit that I’m feeling a little off after my shirty attitude yesterday. I’m thinking I want some quality time with my favorite people. So, what do you say we have a nice dinner, my treat, then we take some to-go home for Marnie, make some popcorn, and watch a scary movie together. Um, if you want to, that is?” She looks up at them with big eyes. Raihan looks at her, then at Piers. 

“Sounds good to me. Piers?”

“My bony arse thanks you for not havin’ to sleep on the ground again.”

“Alright! It’s a plan,” she says as she giggles at Piers. “Watch my friends, will you?” she asks, as she takes off for the small island in the middle of the lake. 

They watch as her bike hits the water.

“You were plannin’ on being out another night, so you’re welcome to spend the night at mine,” Piers says, as Pikachu climbs up onto him and sighs as he snuggles in the man’s ponytail. 

Raihan’s heart soars, and he thinks that maybe he needs to get Gloria to teach him how to meditate. Apparently, he’s been worrying about things that so far haven’t happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They moved from dates to dating. Well, Raihan thinks so. What will happen next? 
> 
> Comments welcome and appreciated. Also, wanna be a beta reader? :D


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some breakthroughs, and they each get a little help from the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, both sex scenes in this fic ended up being from Piers' POV, but the one shot coming after this will be all Raihan.

Piers was playing his guitar, the beginnings of a melody floating in the room. He stops playing, writes in his workbook, then sets the pen down, and starts playing again from the beginning, singing the words he has so far. It’s a song about… well, it’s about Raihan. 

It’s not a love song. He likes Raihan. He likes Raihan a lot even, but they’ve only been seeing each other for two months. No, this is not a love song. This is a song about all those moments when he sees something in Raihan that is definitely not Raihan-like. A look of sadness, or vulnerability, or longing, or hopefulness, or fear that is out of place in the situation. He hasn’t quite put his finger on it yet. So, he writes. When it comes to figuring shite out, Gloria has her meditation, and Piers has his songwriting.

Most of these _songs_ never see the light of day. They are often just trivial, or too personal, or, in the end, just not remarkable enough. This is just how he thinks sometimes. Not that his regular writing process is that different, but when he writes his music, it’s because he’s been inspired by something, not just trying to work something out. 

Though a few of these have made it to the stage. A couple of his more popular songs came from this process. This one hasn’t formed enough yet, one way or another. 

When he gets to the end of what he has so far, he hums the next line, then starts again from the beginning. He’ll do this until the words come, or until he’s stumped. When the latter happens, then it’s time to take a break. Suddenly, a crash coming from outside startles him, and he gets up to peek out his window. He looks around before he notices a shattered bottle. He stares at it for a moment. Pale pinks and purples from a neon sign shimmering like prisms off the broken edges of glass. Did it fall off of the wall separating this building from the next? It was thick glass, like a fancy oil bottle, yet it broke when it hit the ground. Maybe it was already cracked. Even things that appear sturdy can be fragile. Fragile… 

The words come flooding into his mind then, and he snatches up his workbook and starts writing. 

Piers knocked on Raihan’s door, an overnight satchel on his shoulder, and his guitar case slung across his back. They had stay-in plans for the night and Raihan is making dinner. He’s looking forward to someone cooking for him for a change.

It takes a moment before the door opens, and Raihan is standing in front of him, wiping his hands on a dish towel, a big smile on his face. _Charming bastard_ , Piers thinks, as his heart picks up speed, like it always does when he sees him.

“Smells scrummy,” Piers says as he enters the flat. Raihan beams at him, and dips in for a quick kiss.

“Roast with gravy, and all the trimmings. I’m not really keen when it comes to cooking fancy, but I make a mean roast. Drop your stuff in the bedroom and get comfy. I’ll pour us some wine and we can pick a movie or something to watch. Oven’s got another half hour before it’s ready.” Raihan eyes his guitar, but doesn’t say anything as he heads back into the kitchen. 

“You feed me too well, Rai. I’m goin’ ta’ get puffy.”

“Please, you could eat that whole roast alone and not even gain a pound. I’m jealous of your metabolism.”

Piers snorts as he sits up and stretches, bones cracking as he does. He picks up his wine glass and finishes off what was left.

“Pour us some more of that wine, will ya’? I’ll be right back.” He stands and heads to the bedroom, and returns a moment later with his guitar. He sits back down on the couch and adjusts the guitar strap, then strums the strings once, before he starts softly plucking a melody from an old song, just chatting with Raihan as he warmed up. 

“Got a new one, if ya’ wanna hear it?” Piers asks. Raihan looks excited, but Piers’ nerves are spiking. He wonders if the message in his lyrics are too subtle, and then he worries if they’re not. He looks at Raihan, who has pulled his legs up on the couch, so he could turn to fully face him and watch. His face is so bright and cheerful, and Piers feels a lurch in his gut.

He takes a deep breath and begins playing. A few chords in, and the eager eyes on him start to feel like they are boring holes, so he closes his own in defense. After a moment, he forces his eyes back open, mostly keeping them on his fingers as they work the strings, but he is watching Raihan out of the tops of his lashes. 

The music is upbeat. A punk edge with a poppy feel, a catchy tune that would have club goers and rockers alike, dancing or bobbing their heads. He sees Raihan tapping his fingers on his knees in time, a smile still in place on his face. Then he starts singing.

The lyrics are anything but upbeat, and he watches as Raihan’s face goes pensive as he listens, his brow furrowing. As the first chorus finishes, his eyes are no longer on Piers. They are closed and his head is slightly bowed, but his fingers are still tapping. Piers keeps going. It’s a message he has to get across, and this is his way of speaking from his heart. _I see you_ , the song says. 

As the last chord fades, he looks up to fully face the man next to him who is looking back with unshed tears floating in his eyes. Raihan blinks, and they drop down his cheeks. Piers takes the guitar off and sets it down against the side of the couch, before scooting closer to Raihan.

“You alright?”

Raihan opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He clears his throat as his hands fly up to his face to swipe at the tears rolling down.

“Those lyrics were not what I was expecting when the music started, but I don’t know why I’m crying,” he admits, looking slightly ashamed. Piers takes one of his hands and holds it. 

“I wrote it about you.”

“Me?” 

“You exude confidence, yeah? You’re chipper and pleasant, like the melody, and everyone loves ya’. But inside,” and he taps his finger against the other man’s heart, “inside there’s somethin’ goin’ on, and I’m tryin’ to figure it out.”

Raihan laughs, but it is obviously forced.

“I’m a what you see is what you get kinda guy.”

He says it, but the look on Piers’ face lets him know that he’s not buying it.

“It’s alright if ya’ don’t wanna talk about it right now, but I’m here if you ever do. I’ll listen.” With that, Piers opens his arms and Raihan snuggles in, wrapping his arms around a slender waist. They sit there quietly as Piers strokes a hand up and down Raihan’s arm.

“People never stay,” he finally whispers. Piers just tightens his arms around the man, and stays silent, waiting. He is good at playing the waiting game, and he knows silence will get someone to talk eventually. “They’ll like me, or I think they do. I try, I really do. But once they get to know me, I don’t think I’m what people expect, or want. What’s wrong with me, Piers?”

Piers takes a deep breath, and expels it silently. He lays a gentle kiss on the crown of Raihan’s head. 

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with ya’, Rai.”

“Then why?” He can feel Raihan’s body lightly shake and he knows the man is trying to hold back from outright crying. “I can make a stadium full of people cheer, and I can get thousands of likes on a single picture I post, but I can count my friends on one hand, and I’ve never had a lover stick around. Not long enough to matter, anyways. It’s like…” and he takes a shuddering breath, “like, fuck. I don’t know. Am I too gay? Not gay enough? Too clingy? Give too much? Don’t give enough? I’ve heard it all, and I… I… I’m afraid you’ll…”

Piers moves Raihan up and grabs his chin to make him look at him.

“There. Ain’t. Nothin’. Wrong. With. You.” Raihan tries to look down but Piers just pulls his face back up so their eyes meet. “I’m sorry that ya’ ran a gauntlet of people who couldn’t, or wouldn’t, appreciate everythin’ ya’ have to offer. Doesn’t mean that anythin’ is wrong with YOU. Sometimes we look for somethin’ where we shouldn’t, yeah? Wrong people, wrong time.”

Piers brushes the tears off of Raihan’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and leans forward to give him a soft kiss before continuing.

“Who knows what’ll happen with us, but I’m here for everythin’ ya’ got. For the long haul. I like YOU. I’m gonna be selfish and say I’m glad those tossers didn’t appreciate ya’.” Raihan laughs at that through his sniffles. “Ya’ know, I come with my own baggage, too. Maybe you’ll decide I ain’t worth it. We’re on this ride together. And I don’t do loop rides.” Piers hopes he gets the reference. It’s a shit metaphor, he knows, but it’s true all the same. There will be good times and bad, but he won’t throw him upside down. 

“And I’ll always be as honest as I can with ya’, and I want ya’ to do the same. Deal?”

Before Piers could say anything else, Raihan jumps him, pushing him down onto the couch, peppering his face with kisses. 

“Deal!” Then, “So, you really like me, huh?” Piers gets hit with one of his winning smiles, his fangs glittering in invitation.

“You feelin’ better?”

“Yeah, I am.” Raihan takes a deep breath and shifts so they can both stretch out. Raihan drapes his body over Piers and nestles his face against his neck. “I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“Nah. I know everyone thinks I’m frail, or some shite, but I can handle you,” and Piers feels a puff of air from a laugh against his neck, then the lips that follow. 

“So, it’s still kind of early…” Raihan whispers in his ear.

“And? What do you wanna do, Rai?”

“Whatever you want.”

“It’s alright to ask for what ya’ want. For what ya’ need. Don’t mean we always get it, mind,” he says as he squeezes the man above him. That earns another chuckle against his neck.

“Well, what if what I want includes you being naked with me?”

“Oh, well then, seems our wants kinda match up then.”

Those words seemed to unlock Raihan’s hesitation, and he stretches up, pressing his lips against Piers’, threading his fingers into his hair. Piers moans as fingers tug his locks, his head gently lifted, and deft fingers pulling until they finally get his hair tie off. Piers head fell back against the couch and Raihan looks down at him with glassy eyes.

“Been waiting to see all of that hair free for a while now,” Raihan says with a sigh. Piers looks up at him with a sly smile.

“Told ya’ before. It’s got a mind of its own.”

“You look… Arceus, so fucking sexy. I’ll take my chances.” And with that, he bends back down to kiss him again. 

They mold into each other, an easy, slow rhythm. Raihan fits himself between Piers’ legs, shoving his fingers into his hair. Piers has free reign, and runs his hands up under Raihan’s shirt. Palms gliding over his sides and up his back, as hips gently thrust against each other.

“Rai, I want you in me tonight,” Piers says, breaking their kiss.

“Really?” Piers had always taken the lead in their love making, but mostly because Raihan seemed to follow his lead. Has Raihan been holding back in his desires to just do what he thought Piers wanted? If so, Piers was putting the breaks on that right now.

“Really. Never be afraid or ashamed to ask for what ya’ want from me.” 

“Oh, well, I’m what you call a consummate bottom, but I do like it the other way once in a while,” and Piers can see the honesty there and that makes him feel much better. “And I can’t say I haven’t thought about it with you. You have the cutest arse.”

“Well then, do somethin’ about it already,” he says and bucks up into the man over him. 

That brings a flurry of motion, as Raihan pulls him up and they start shedding clothes. Piers had barely finished stepping out of his jeans when Raihan dropped to his knees in front of him, taking him in his mouth, his hands on his hips.

“Holy shite,” Piers curses as his hips buck at the sudden motion, his hands reaching out, mostly to keep from falling over, as his knees nearly buckled. He learned early on that Raihan gave the best blowjobs he can remember getting, but watching him take him in one go, the passion and eagerness of his mouth, was almost too much. 

In that moment, Piers wanted to kick every single person in the teeth who ever made Raihan feel like he wasn’t enough. Because this, seeing him with this new-found boldness was exciting. A confidence seen when he wasn’t battling, when he wasn’t putting on his social media face, this is…

His thoughts get cut off as he watches himself slide out of Raihan’s mouth, his lips wet and pink from their effort, eyes looking up at him innocently, before he sinks those beautiful teeth into the inside of his thigh and bites, and oh, he moans, because it is a most delicious feeling. The digging pain of teeth, the soothing feel of lips as a small bruise is sucked into his pale flesh. His knees do buckle then, but Raihan is fast and catches him, until they are kneeling in front of each other, arms wrapping, and their mouths finding each other again, with lust strumming through their bodies.

“Up,” Raihan says, rising to his feet and holding out a hand for Piers. “I want you properly on my bed.” Oh, Piers really, really likes this new side of Raihan a lot.

Raihan was still holding Piers’ hand when they make it into the room, and a quick dig through his side drawer later, they were stretched out on the bed, where Raihan was making it a point of finding every spot on Piers’ body with his mouth and hands.

“Turn over,” and Piers can only do as he’s told. He feels a rush at the turn this night has taken. It’s something he’s never quite felt before. A strong arm wraps around his waist, bringing him up on his knees, and a hand pulls his hair up over his shoulder, then strokes down his spine. Raihan leans over his back, placing open mouth kisses along his neck as a slickened finger circles his entrance. How the hell had he managed that? Piers didn’t see or hear him move, didn’t hear the telltale sound of the bottle being opened, but oh, that’s really nice, his thoughts shift, as a finger slowly enters him. A slow rhythm, letting him get used to the feeling, and then a second, and he tries to push back against those talented fingers, but the arm around him holds him steady. 

“You are so amazing…” and the words are punctuated with a slight twist of his fingers, “so beautiful…” pressing up and finding his prostrate. Piers presses his face into a pillow and moans, as his hips try to move. Then he feels a third finger, and holy shite, more lube, where is it coming from? He realizes it’s been more than long while since he was on the receiving end of this, and his brain is blissing out. He tries to keep more focused because he doesn’t want to miss even a moment. 

“How are you feeling? You alright?”

“More than,” he sighs out, and he means it. A part of him needs to get fucked, hard, to come, to fall into the inevitable tangle with Raihan’s body once it’s done, but another part… another part is happy to live in this gentle push and pull of pleasure. To be kissed, and stroked, and touched. Another twist and press of up long fingers, and little white sparks of light explode under his eyelids, and the need to be fucked starts to win out.

Luckily, he didn’t have to say anything, because he felt him, pressing in then, still holding him, the strong arm around him pulling him back onto his cock as Raihan pushes forward. Piers relaxed and let Raihan move his body as he pleased, until he felt him fully sheathed. The arm around his waist moves to his chest and pulls him up so his back was against Raihan’s front. 

“You are so good to me,” Raihan says, moving his arm back around his waist as he starts guiding his movements. His free hand runs through the riotous lengths of hair, before pulling his chin to the side, as lips crash down on him, his hot tongue sliding into his mouth, keeping time with his strokes.

They move, like a machine, pistons working in time. UP and DOWN and DOWN and UP, and they sigh, and moan, and Piers can feel himself move higher, and then Raihan angles, just a bit, and the little explosions behind his eyes are back, and he’s not sure if he can survive the pleasure that races through his body. 

Raihan reaches around and strokes his cock, and he shudders. He’s so fucking close.

“I’m so fucking close,” and did he say that out loud?

“Me too. Almost there, almost, hold on for me.”

And he does, but fuck, it feels so good. The arm around him tightens, and their pace picks up, slightly disjointed, a little out of time, but it doesn’t matter. 

“Now, fuck Raihan, now,” and for the first time since they started, Piers wrested some control. His head is thrown back onto Raihan’s shoulder, and he threads an arm up behind him and into Raihan’s hair, and Raihan growls, fucking growls, and he feels him throbbing inside of him, then he lets go, his hot come caught by Raihan’s hand.

Raihan slips out of his body, before laying back and turning Piers to settle in his arms, his hair splaying out over Raihan's chest. They lay there quietly, the only sounds are their breaths they are still trying to catch. 

“I’d like to ask for something I want,” Raihan says, breaking the quiet moment.

“Wha’s that?”

“I’d like it if you would consider, maybe, well…” Piers can feel his body tense a bit under him, and he lifts his head up to look into his eyes, his hair making a little private cave for them.

“Spit it out, Rai. Don’t be afraid.”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Piers answers him with a kiss.

* * *

Raihan has been in high spirits for the last week. He honestly can’t remember feeling so happy. Happy isn’t even the right word. After Piers pried him open and dug deep into him, making him give voice to those thoughts that lived in the back of his head, he felt, well, lighter. 

Gone were those incessant words that floated up like poison. _You’re too much. They don’t really like you. You’re being too needy. They’ll leave, too_. 

He knows they may crop back up, but now he knows they are there. They were like a hidden cancer before, making him second guess himself, or they would keep him from saying what he wanted or needed, because wanting or needing is bad, right? Now he realizes he was feeding it with his own insecurities. His own fears. 

He remembers Piers talking about how meditating helped Gloria. He said she had her own story. Raihan never pried, but now he needed to know. And he needed Gloria to help him. Which is why he was currently making dinner and tea. She was coming over.

“Pikachu, you’re going to make yourself sick,” Gloria chided, as Pikachu snuck a roll from her plate before skittering off to the living room. She peaks through the door and sees him tear half off to give to Blaze. “Conspirators,” she muttered half under her breath. Raihan laughs as he picks up their plates and walks to the sink.

“He needs the fuel for as fast as he is.”

“He’s only fast when he wants to be. Which is usually when he’s nicking food.”

Gloria gets up and opens a cupboard to get containers. She comes to Raihan’s place often enough that they have an easy routine. Raihan does the dishes, she puts the leftovers away and makes them tea.

“After tea is ready, um…” Raihan faltered. He had this entire plan, and now his bravado is wavering. Gloria stops mid-snap of the container she was just closing up and looks at him, tilting her head to the side, waiting. “Well, can we talk?” 

“Of course,” she says as she finishes packing up the leftovers. Raihan is forever grateful that they apparently sometimes share a brain. He places the last dish in the dish drain, and watches her grab their favorite mugs. They are a dorky HIS and HERS set, with a male and female Pikachu on them, that they bought one day on a lark when they were out shopping together. 

Tea in hand, they make their way to the couch and sit down. Raihan isn’t sure how to start, but Gloria sits quietly waiting. 

“So, you know how you meditate?” She nods. “The first time I saw you do it was when, well, you know. The snowstorm. I had no idea what you were doing when I got back from the gym that night. I asked Piers about it on our first date.”

“You still think I’m a guru?” she asks, giggling. Raihan groans and hides his face behind his hand.

“Piers told you about that?”

“No details. I didn’t know it was because you asked about me meditating.”

“Well, he said that it helped you, but he didn’t give me any more info than that. Said it was your story to tell. I’ve never pried, but I’ve always wondered. I’m assuming it has something to do with how you and Piers got close?” She nods, confirming his suspicion, and he continues. “I recently had something brought to my attention. Something… something that was holding me back. You don’t have to tell me if it doesn’t make you comfortable, but what happened to you, Gloria?”

“I didn’t tell you?” she asks, and looks at Raihan softly. He shakes his head no. “Well, I did tell you about what happened with those crazy brothers, but I guess I didn’t tell you what happened after.”

And so, she does. She tells him what Piers said to her at the power plant, about not calling on him again, and how her heart had sunk. How she thought after their adventures together that they might have at least a camaraderie. She tells him about her loneliness. Then she tells him how Piers showed up at her door to apologize for his words, that he saw how it hurt her, and how he waited patiently for her to talk, because back then, she really didn’t talk, because she thought no one was listening.

“I just thought you were kind of shy,” Raihan adds with a sad look on his face.

She tells him how Piers started checking in on her after that, and how he invited her to spend the weekend. Then she tells him about her nightmares that would wake her up. The ones she never remembered once she was awake. She tells him how Piers had made her realize how everything she had gone through had affected her, more than she thought they did. _What if…_

“That’s when I started learning meditation. Took a bit to take, because honestly, I though it all sounded dodgy, but once I gave it a real chance, it really helped. It settles my mind when I have too much going on. I talk more now, but I still tend to internalize a lot. Like I did on my first trip back to the wilds.” She said that last line with a lingering sadness on her face, but she shakes it off.

“Is this how Piers became brother bear?”

“That first night, when he showed up at my place, I was so tired, and so emotionally drained after everything that happened. And I felt so alone. He is such a good big brother, always worrying about Marnie. He helped Hop, too. I wanted that, wanted someone to look after me, even for a moment. He held me that night, and I kind of admitted out loud that I wished he was my brother. Then that weekend, the first one when he invited me over, he told me he was,” she finished with a big smile.

Raihan didn’t think he could love Piers (it’s still too early to be in love, right?) any more than he already did, but his chest swelled with it after hearing her story. His ridiculously caring boyfriend, always looking out for them. 

Then Raihan tells her about his song, and how Piers drew him out and made him admit out loud what had only been quietly festering in his own mind. How he was being held back by his own internal dialogue. He even admitted to her how convinced he was that he had lost her friendship when he followed her out to the wild area (which resulted in hugs and _I’m sorry_ again from both of them).

“Piers is a first-rate therapist, isn’t he?”

“Indeed, but now I’m in need of a guru. Think you can teach me how to meditate?”

“I would be honored. Guru Gloria at your service,” she said as she jumped up and saluted. “On the floor with you. Sit cross legged.”

Fifteen minutes later, and Gloria was flat on her back laughing. 

“Why are you breathing so fast?”

“You’re saying breathe in, breathe out, so I’m doing what you’re telling me to,” he pouts back at her. 

“Oh, bestie, I adore you. You don’t time your breaths to my words. My words are just something for you to concentrate on to help keep other things from distracting you.” She sits back up, but a look of mirth still graces her face. “Let’s try something. Keep your eyes on me.”

Raihan sighs, but adjusts himself, sitting tall, and eyes open.

“Breathe in, slow. One, two, three, four. Control your breath out. One, two, three, four.” They did that a few more times. “Now, close your eyes. Concentrate on your breath.” He breathes in. “Feel the air move from your throat, to your chest, until your belly starts to rise.” He breathes out. “Feel the breath leave, from your belly, through your chest, and out your nose.”

She sits quietly for another breath.

“I need to pay my utility bill,” Raihan says between breaths. Gloria silently smacks her forehead with her hand.

“Thoughts will come up, and that’s OK. They are important, but not right now. Look at them, and let them go. Focus on the next breath.” She stands and walks behind him, one hand on a shoulder, one on his spine. “You are sitting tall, spine straight.” Then she runs her hands down his shoulders. “But your shoulders are relaxed, moving away from your ears.”

“How can I sit tall and drop my shoulders?” 

Gloria plunks her forehead on the of his head.

“Really, Raihan? Just relax.”

He sighs and opens his eyes. 

“I’m sorry. My brain just keeps jumping all over the place.” 

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for being impatient. I forget that it took me a few tries to get it, too. If you want, I can send you a link to the app that really helped me. Maybe you just need a quiet, dark space, without another person there, to help you focus.”

“Or maybe I’m just…” He stops before the words finish spilling from his mouth and takes a deep breath in, and then breathes out slowly. “No, you’re right. This is something new, and one try isn’t enough.” And he smiles at himself because he believes it.

* * *

Piers sits, perched on a chair in his room with his guitar, rehearsing a song. Raihan’s song. He has polished it up, and changed a bit at the end. He couldn’t take melancholy lyrics and tack on a happy ending. That is just hokey. But after everything that happened when he sang it for Raihan, he did rework it to leave it open-ended. Hopeful. He needs to ask Raihan how he feels about him trying it out on stage. He really does think this is one of the best songs he’s put together in a while. The clash of cheery melody with the moody lyrics is striking.

He sings the last word, and looks up to find Marnie looking at him, leaning against the door frame, with her arms crossed.

“What’cha think?” he asks.

“Wow! Just… wow. That song is gonna kill.”

“Won’t be playin’ it live just yet.”

“Why not, bro? That song is jammin’ but dark. Somethin’ for everyone.”

Piers considers how much to say, but really, having an ear to bend about everything that’s been going on would be nice. And Marnie has always been his confidant, though not on matters of the heart. But now she is a solid young woman, and wise beyond her years.

“Need to ask Rai if he’s good with me performin’ it,” he finally says.

“Why would… oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Marnie makes her way over to him and climbs up to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Rai never struck me as a bloke who was down. Those words really ‘bout him?”

“Yeah, always seems upbeat and unfazed. Cocky bastard, even.”

“But he ain’t all that is he?” 

Piers gives it some thought.

“Nah, he is.” That exclamation makes Marnie snicker. “But you’re right, he’s more than just that, and… he hasn’t always been loved like he deserves, and it fucked with his head.”

“Do you? Love him?”

And that was the crux of it, wasn’t it? Does he love Raihan? He definitely likes him. He is most certainly infatuated. How long has it been since anyone made his heart flutter like this? The anticipation of seeing him, the joy in each kiss, the shudder in each touch. It’s all there, but that’s basic chemistry. There is an attraction, yes, but he wouldn’t spend so much time with him if they didn’t click outside of the bedroom, as well. They are different in many ways, but their differences were complimentary. Raihan is affable, where Piers tends to be gruff, until you get to know him. Raihan’s outgoing nature pulls Piers out of his comfort zone. Piers is more reserved, which in turn reels Raihan in a bit. Balance. They are the same where it really matters – work ethic, family, loyalty. Which brings him back to the question at hand. Does he love Raihan? 

“Think I might, or pretty close to it.” It came out almost in a whisper, and the admission surprised him as much as it did Marnie.

“Can I ask ya’ somethin’, bro?” When he nods, she continues. “Personally, I like Raihan. Loads. He’s swell, as Gloria would say. So, I’m glad you’re with him now. He’s good to ya’, and makes ya’ happy, and that makes me happy. But I always wondered why there wasn’t anyone else. Before him. I don’t remember ya’ datin’ much at all. At least no one I’d ever see.”

“Always had too much goin’ on. The gym, league shite, my music. Most important was you, though. I couldn’t leave ya’ to be out doin’ nonsense. Didn’t wanna bring randos around either.” Marnie looked like she was about to say something, but Piers cut her off. “I wasn’t no monk, mind. Saw my fair share of guys and gals. Just… never let myself get too close. Kept it casual, and always chose partners who felt the same.”

“I would’ve understood. Had ya’ met someone nice.”

“I wasn’t lonely,” he said looking at her. “You were, are, my number one.”

“Then what makes Raihan special?”

He looks down at his hands and thinks about something he said to Raihan when he played him his song.

“Right person, right time, I s’pose. Seein’ him take care of Glor kinda opened my eyes to the person I didn’t know was there. It… it intrigued me. Then that blasted carnival. He was so stupidly… adorable.” The last word came out almost angry, causing Marnie to sputter a laugh, before clasping her hand over her mouth. Piers, looks at her suspiciously, lifting an eyebrow.

“Fine. Guess there’s no harm tellin’ ya’ now. Me an’ Glor set up the carnival trip.”

“I knew that. She sent the text to…” Piers is sure a lightbulb literally dinged off the top of his head. She had said _they_ set it up. “I guess the only thing I need ta’ know now is why?”

“Remember Gloria’s house warmin’ party? We saw ya’, with Raihan. Me, Glor, and Hop. We could all tell, but maybe it was too early for either of ya’ to notice. So, when Glor saw the flyer for the carnival, she texted me. Figured it was a good way for ya’ both to get to know each other. No stress and all that. We thought the two of ya’ might botch it up otherwise.”

She finished sheepishly, looking like she was waiting for whatever ire may come her way. What she got instead was a loud, genuine laugh.

“So, ya’ telling me that three kids looked at us and saw… what? I need ta’ know.”

“Well, ya’ were standin' closer than necessary, and Rai was kinda all up in your space lookin' lovesick,” she said. “And _you_ were blushin' somethin' fierce.”

“Glad I got such a great sis who has my back. Playin’ matchmaker even.”

“You got two of us, yanno. It was Gloria’s idea. She even dared me to talk her out of it.”

“Two lovely souls who brought me a third.”

“Sounds like a good song, bro.”

And there it is, thought Piers. Inspiration. 

* * *

Four months. They have been seeing each other for a little more than four months now. Is it too early to say I love you? Because he does, love Piers that is, and Raihan has been going crazy from _almost_ saying it so many times. He WANTS to say it, but he’s afraid. Afraid that it’s too soon. Mostly, he’s afraid his love wouldn’t be returned. He knows Piers likes him. In fact, he knows that Piers really likes him. That he cares for and about him. He has demonstrated it to Raihan so many times, and on so many different levels. Hell, he’s told Raihan as much. Is it really that far of a stretch to think he may love Raihan back? Or at least something like love? He is also thinking all of this, as he stands at the bar waiting for their drinks, watching Piers in an intense conversation with a vocalist they watched at tonight’s open mic. 

This is their fourth time together at this monthly event. It’s their one standing date. There is always a rotation of old and new faces, and the one Piers is currently talking to is a new one. The night turned, as it always does. They show up a little early, get drinks, and go sit at what has become _their_ table. They cheer on all of the talent, even when they’re not that good (there is never booing in this place, and he loves that!), and after, well, Raihan makes some new friends. He can’t help it. The young singer, Emma was her name, was amazing, so of course he had to meet her and drag her into their group of regulars. 

Their regulars are Lizzie, the woman who emotes on stage with her incredible slams (ranging from gut wrenching to freaking hysterical and everything in-between), and the boys, as everyone calls them. The boys are Sid, Georgie, Kamal, and Hen (whose name is actually Henry, but everyone calls him Hen, since he’s so androgynous he’s often mistaken for a bird, not that Hen minds). The boys make up the band that closes out every show, Raihan had learned after their second time coming. The house band, if you will. They perform between two and six songs, depending on how late the night runs with the other performers. 

Piers and Emma were sitting across from each other, a back and forth going on. Earnest questions and shared inspiration. Always the big brother, he can imagine Piers giving the young woman advice. He sparkles when he talks about music. Raihan can’t take his eyes off of him. 

“Whotcher, Rai?”

Raihan turns his head to see Eddie, the guy who owns the club. If Piers is the town hero, Eddie is the father punk in Spikesmuth. The man is gaunt, in his mid-50’s, with weather worn skin. His long, thin hair is shocking blue, and he has a dozen (or more?) piercings that run up each of his ears and two in his nose. And he’s got tats for miles. He is the epitome of cool.

“Hey Eddie. Great crowd tonight.”

“Ya’ said it,” he replies. “An’ I ‘ave you ta’ thank, Rai.”

“Huh? How so?”

“Since ya’ been comin’ ‘round with Piers, he stays later. He used ta’ just watch the show an’ bail. Word got out, an’ more folks started comin’ ‘round. Tha’s good fer the performers and good fer business. But ya’ know, as much as the performers look forward ta’ gettin’ a chance at a face t’ face with Piers, yer the one that all the kids rave ‘bout. Livened the old joint up, ya’ 'ave.”

Raihan puts his hands behind his head, and smirks. 

“I’m charming, what can I say,” he says, even as his face heats up. Eddie just laughs at his antics.

“Yer a good lad, Rai. An’ yer good fer our boy ‘ver there,” he says as he nods towards Piers. “He’s really come outta’ his shell with ya’ ‘round. I ‘ave never seen him so ‘appy.” 

“I hope I make him happy,” he says, looking thoughtfully over at Piers.

Just then, Emma stands and shakes Piers’ hand, looking at him with nothing but stars in her eyes, before walking off. Raihan doesn’t blame her for that look one bit. He feels a hand clasp on his shoulder and he looks back into the worldly eyes of Eddie, complete with black eyeliner. 

“Oh, trust an ol’ punk, yeah? Ya’ do.” With that, Eddie makes his way out into the crowd.

Raihan watches as he walks off and sees Piers turn in his chair, looking around until their eyes meet. A crooked half smile graces the other man’s face and Raihan’s heart starts beating faster. He is ridiculously in love with that man, and he needs to just tell him. Just throw himself off of the proverbial cliff, already. Fears be damned. 

A tap on his shoulder, and he turns to see the bartender who hands him two fresh drinks. He nods in thanks, takes the drinks, and makes his way over to Piers.

“That looked like an intense conversation,” he says as he places the drinks on the table before dropping himself into the chair next to Piers. Raihan’s leg reflexively moves to press against the man next to him. 

“Can ya’ believe it was her first time on stage?”

“No. Way!” Raihan boggles because she was good. More than. She was polished and stood out, even among their favorites. 

“She’s been playin’ and singin’ since she was wee, composin’ her own stuff for a few years now.” 

Raihan scans the crowd before he sees Emma talking to Lizzie. It warms his heart to see them getting along. This place could use more feminine energy.

“She’s like you, isn’t she?” he says, as he looks back at Piers.

“Maybe a little,” his voice soft, and Raihan had to lean in to hear him. 

“I’m glad she has your sage wisdom as an old-timer to guide her.” The huff and swat at his arm had him laughing. “What do you say we finish our drinks, make our rounds, and then blow this pop stand?”

Piers squints at him.

“Eager ta’ get in my pants, then?”

“I’m always eager for you, in any way I can have you. But, honestly, I’m just beat. It was hell at the gym today, and I think the alcohol is just making me sleepy instead of festive. I just want to curl around your beautiful body, and cuddle,” he says with a laugh. Since their talk, he’s gotten better at voicing his needs, or wants, or fears, or anything else that is on his mind (accept for saying _I love you_ , apparently). Piers always listens. With Marnie spending the weekend with Gloria in Wyndon, they had the place to themselves, so plenty of time to have fun. “We can run around naked and do _all_ the things tomorrow,” he finishes with a wink. 

Raihan then gives Piers his best puppy dog eyes. Piers rolls his own eyes in response, but the hand stroking his knee tells a different story. 

“Oi, then I best get ya’ home to get a good rest for tomorrow then.” With a mischievous look on his face, he downs his drink in one go, and stands up. 

Raihan grabs his own drink and takes a big swig, before trailing after him to make their way to say goodnight to their friends. 

The walk home was quiet, but not restrictively so. Piers reaches out and grabs his hand to hold, and Raihan takes his time, looking at the lights in the city. He watches how their glow casts down the walls and around the corners. The few people they pass in the streets nod in greeting. The sight of their beloved Piers strolling around Spikemuth with the Hammerlocke gym leader has become an expected, and accepted, sight. 

Once inside Piers’ flat, they continued quietly to his room. Piers makes his way to the bathroom and Raihan hears the sink running as he grabs the toiletries he brought, before making his way to the bathroom. He stands next to Piers, opening his small bag when he sees it. There, in the black toothbrush holder was an orange toothbrush next to Piers’ fuchsia one. Their eyes meet in the mirror as Piers grabs the toothbrush and hands it over to him before grabbing his own. 

Raihan’s heart was working double time as they went through their nightly routine. He bought him a toothbrush. He _bought_ him a _toothbrush_. _He_ bought _him_ a toothbrush… to keep at his place! He looks graciously calm on the outside, but he was squeeing like a kid at Christmas on the inside. 

Once they were done cleaning up, they crawled under the covers and Piers opens his arms for Raihan to snuggle in. This is Raihan’s favorite place. Safe and cared for in the arms of the man he loves.

Raihan lifts his head up and presses his face into Piers’ neck, inhaling. He loves the sweet smell of his boyfriend’s skin. He places a small kiss on his neck before shifting his body up. Again, he nuzzles, feeling the cool press of the piercing on the top of his ear as he presses another small kiss against the shell of his ear. He moves his head again, feeling the cool skin of his cheek, then leaving a kiss there. Each small kiss is screaming what is in his heart. _I LOVE YOU!_

He moves again, lips grazing lips. Those beautiful lips, always inviting. Before he can press his kiss there, a hand comes up to the base of his neck, lifting him gently, and they look into each other’s eyes. This is it, thinks Raihan, and he opens his mouth. 

“I love you…” they both say… which breaks the absolutely sweet moment. Piers huffs as Raihan buries his face in his neck, laughing like mad. Still chuckling, but more under control, Raihan lifts himself up on his forearms and looks down at his beloved. Piers was pouting.

“Oh, I’ve been bursting with it for over a month. It’s been sitting on the tip of my tongue. Then you were holding me, and looking at me like… I’m so…” Piers shuts him up with a kiss. 

“Do not. No apologies,” he says, as he strokes Raihan’s face. Piers smiles up at him, and Raihan decides in that moment that there is not a more beautiful site in the world. 

“Thank you for the toothbrush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the evolution of their early relationship. There will be more. There is a one-shot already started, and there are other ideas bouncing around for this verse. I'm also working on two other stories outside of this, so stay tuned. :)
> 
> Also grad school is a drain, so I'm going a little slower than usual.


End file.
